Miserably Inlove
by iZzie10
Summary: Beck here has a big family and great friends.And Tori only has a father and a sister and has great friends as well.when tori and beck started hangin' out their feelings grew. They fell inlove with each other.Then a mistake was made.
1. Chapter 1 Hangin' Out

**This is my Story about Tori and Beck (Bori) ;)**

**Hope u guys like it don't forget to review…..Let's Start.**

_In my story, Tori and Beck are friends. Beck and Tori has slight feelings for each _

_Other, but none of them know. They've been hiding their feelings cause they're thinking that maybe_

_He\She doesn't feel the same way….when they started hangin'out thier feelings for each other grew._

**AT SCHOOL…**

**Beck:** "Hey Tori!" ***walks towards Tori* *smiling***

**Tori**: "Hey Beck."** *smiles***

**Andre: *****walks towards them with Cat, Robbie, and Jade* **"Hey you two want to grab lunch with us?"

**B & T: **"yeah sure. "

**LUNCH…**

**Tori: *eating her pizza then swallows it* **"hey guys, do you have plans this weekend?"

**B, C, A, & R: **"Nah. Nope. No. Nothing."

**Tori: "**oh great, I was wondering if u want to hang out with me this weekend, we can have a sleepover at

my house, and we can watch movies. Besides, Trina and my dad are going out of town.

**B, C, A, & R:** "yeah. Sure! ***excited***

**Tori:** "Yey! Uh, what about you Jade?

**Jade: **"Can't. I'm getting my new tattoo."

**Tori:** "Oh, Okay. Uhm, don't you think you have way too many tattoos already?"

**Jade**: *narrows her eyes at Tori* "No. I only have like 5."

**Tori:** "Oh yeah" ***thinks: 5? Only? Oh well***

**AFTER SCHOOL…**

**Tori: *Walking home * *mutters to herself*** "Ugh, how could Trina leave me. Now I have to walk home." ***Notices that it's dark and clouds rumbling*** "Oh great. Now it's about to rain!" ***Then it rains hard*** "Oh!"** *runs* **

**Beck: *driving home* *mutters* **"It's raining"** *Drives by then sees Tori running* **"Is that Tori? It is!"***pulls over then runs to Tori* **"Hey Tori! TORI! "***grabs her arm and turns her to face him* *touches her face*** "what are you doing? "

**Tori: **"Beck! uhm.."** *dazzled by his wet look and blushes by the touch of his hand on her face* *speechless***

**Well that's it for now…I know it's short, but i promise it'll get better...review please and tell me what you think guys. chapter 2 will come soon. **

**~iZzie10**


	2. Chapter 2 A friend In Need

**...Okay, here's chapter 2...review .**

**Tori: **"Beck! Uhm…***Breaks* **what are you doing? You're gonna get wet. Go back to your car…I'm going home…don't worry about me, Bye."

**Beck: **"Wait! You can't be serious, I mean, it's raining and you still want to walk home? C'mon I'll give you a ride." ***Holds her hand and pulls her* **

**Tori: **"No! You don't really need to. I'll be ok Beck. Thanks anyway…"***Tries to free her hand***

**Beck: *Doesn't let go then caries her bridal style* **"I won't let you!" ***laughs***

**Tori: **"Whoa! Put me down Beck…please."

**Beck: **"Just let me take you home." ***slides her in the passenger seat then looks into her eyes* *there face inches away* **"Okay?"

**Tori: *meets his gaze* **"Alright."

**Beck: *gets in the car then drives* **"you know that you're my friend right? And I won't let anything happen to you right? ***looks at her***

**Tori: **"Right." ***doesn't look back* **"I'm sorry Beck."

**Beck: **"why? For what?"

**Tori: **"Cause, you got all wet because of me. I'm sorry." ***smiles awkwardly. Hopeful***

**Beck: **"phs, it's ok. " ***pulls over in front of Tori's house* **"see you tomorrow."

**Tori: **"Thanks. Beck, you're my best friend." ***kisses his cheek, gets out of the car, then waves good bye***

**Beck: *waves back* *shocked* *holds his cheek* **"Whoa." ***drives away***

**WITH TORI…**

**Trina: **"Hey lil sis, uhm, where have you been? And why are you all wet?" ***makes a disgusted face***

**Tori: *narrows her eyes at Trina* **"Uhg, don't you lil sis me! Why did you leave me! I got wet cause I had to walk half way from school raining! Good thing Beck saw me then offered if he could drive me home!"

**Trina: **"What? You know I waited for you for like 5 minutes, and then I got bored so I went home. And why SHOUT!"

**Tori: **"5 minutes!….UGH! You are so annoying! You know what? I can't wait for you to go out of town!" ***goes to her room***

**Trina: *****mutters to herself* **"Well! Uh. She's a mess."

**That's chapter two! Hmm, do you think they're finally falling? well, don't 4get to review guys!**

**~Izzie10**


	3. Chapter 3 Sleep Over

**HEY! This is chapter 3! Enjoy guys! please review tell me if you like my story or not..thanks.**

**SLEEP OVER!**

**Tori: "**Bye guys! See u soon. Love you."

**Trina: *waves good bye* **"Bye sis! Mwah! "

**Tori: **"Uhm, bye dad. Take care. I'll see u tomorrow night." ***faint smile***

**Tori's dad: *nods* **"see you."

_**After they left the house, Tori gets ready for their sleepover.**_

**Tori: *mutters to herself***"Okay, I think that's it. I'll just have to wait for them.***looks at her watch: 5:00 PM* **"they're going to be here any minute. Whew!"

_**The door bell rings. DING DONG! **_

**Tori: "**Ooh,COMING!" ***checks the room* **"okay." ***Opens the door. Surprised by who was standing outside first* **"Oh! Beck. You're the first. Come in."

**Beck: *smiles* **"Hey Tor." ***ruffles her hair* **"So what's up?" ***sits on the couch* **

**Tori: **"Nothin' Dad and Trina just left before you came:" ***turns on the DVD player and tosses Beck some CD's* **"Here, you pick something to watch I'll just grab some popcorn."

**Beck: **"okay. Sounds good" ***picks "Face Off" then plays it* *goes in the kitchen where Tori is* **"Hey. Ooo popcorn. ***gets a hand full of popcorn then throws it at Tori* *laughs* **

**Tori: **"The Hell! BECK! Uh." ***does the same* **"HAHA!"

_**Then they started chasing each other around the house. Popcorns were all over the place. Tori started screaming and Beck was laughing so hard. Then their friends came in and saw what they were doing.**_

**Beck: *embraces Tori* **"Gotcha! Ha ha"

**Tori: *laughing* **"okay, you got me!"

**Robbie: **"Ahem!" ***holding back laughter with the others***

**B & T: *looks over them at the same time* *stops laughing***

**Andre: **"uhm, what were you two doing?"

**Tori: **"Oh nothing, we were just throwing popcorns and running around." ***smiles at Beck* *removes Becks arms around her* **"Guys just make yourselves at home, I'll just clean this up."

**Cat: **"oh, I'll help you." ***starts picking all the popcorns scattered around***

**IN THE KITCHEN…**

**Cat: * whispers* **"Tori? You totally like him."

**Tori: *shocked* **"what? of course not. How could you say that? Ha-ha."

**Cat: **"oh, c'mon Tor. I know you like him and you totally suck at lying."

**Tori: **"hmm, i don't know...it's just that...nothing, forget it.

**Cat: **"what is it? just tell me please."

**Tori: **"what if he doesn't like me back? And if he does...you know my dad, you know what he can do to him if he finds out."

**Cat: **"He likes you Tori, and your dad will just have to deal with whatever happens, he'll undertand. He can't always control on what you want to do, that's just CRAZY."

**Tori: **"Uh, yes he can...hmm, C'mon.

_**"they both went back to the living room where the boys were all concentrated in what they're watching "BASKETBALL"**_

**Tori: *looks at Cat* **"psst, Cat. come here. will walk infront of the TV and talk loud, let's see how they'll all react.

**Cat: **"haha, okay."

**_They both started talking loud and covering the TV screen. Then he boys started freaking out ang shouting._**

**B,R & A: **"WHOA WHOA WHOA! MOVE! C'MON! GUYS! ***shouts***

**T & C: *keeps going* *Talking loud. Laughing. Talking about their nails.* *they both stop and looks at the boys* **"WHAT? SHUT UP!"

**Robbie: *stand up and pushes Tori and Cat* **"MOVE!"

**TV: man: whoa! michael jordan just did an amazing shot! Lakers WIN! *people cheering***

**Beck: **"NO!"

**Andre: **"We missed it! AHHH! WHY GIRLS!

**T & C: *laughing so hard* **

**Tori: **"c'mon guys get over it. let's just do something else." ***sits on the couch besides Beck***

**Cat: **"I know! let's play some games!"

**Robbie:** "what games?"

**Cat: **"any game c'mon guys!"

_**then they started playing games the whole night. their last game was twister.**_

**Cat: **"Tori left hand blue!" ***thinks: hihi, left hand blue. now she and Beck will face each other***

**Tori: **"Really Cat?" ***knows that if she places her hand on the blue, she'll be facing Beck***

**Cat: *laughs* **"just do it."

**Tori: *Puts her hand on the blue circle. she is now facing Beck***

**Beck: *laying on the floor. Tori above him *smiles* **

**Tori: she suddenly crashes on top of Beck* **Oh, sorry." ***their faces inches away* *almost kisses him but stands up***

**Beck: **"Uh, don't worry."

_**That's ot for now! hope you guys liked it...REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS GUYS! :D**_

_**~Izzie10**_


	4. Chapter 4 I think I'm In Love

_**What's up it is…chapter 4. REVIEW pls. ;) thanks lot.**_

_**So, when they were done playing games they just watched a few movies, eat, and talk. Then Cat was feeling sleepy…**_

**1:30 MIDNIGHT…**

**Cat: *Lying on the couch, eyes getting heavy. Then she falls off the couch*** "Ow! Guys, I'm tired, I…want to go to bed. Uhhh…"

**Tori: **"Uh, okay…uh, we have 2 guest rooms, you boys can sleep there and Cat u can sleep at Trina's room. Alright?"

**C, R, B & A: **"okay."

_**Cat, Robbie and Andre already headed upstairs. And Tori were cleaning some of the mess they made. Beck wasn't that sleepy yet so he helped Tori clean.**_

**Tori:** "oh Beck, you don't want to sleep yet?"

**Beck: **"Nah, I'm fine. I'll help you clean this up." ***looks at Tori***

**Tori: *meets his gaze* **"okay, thanks. " ***drops the magazines then they pick it up at the same time* *holding the magazine up as well as Beck* *they were kneeling on the floor when they looked at each other's eyes* *thinks: **_**"Oh My God, he is so handsome." **_

Beck**: Thinks:**_** "She is so beautiful." **_***then he leans and kisses her. They both dropped the magazine* *they stood up still kissing each other when Beck pulls away* **"Uh…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Tori: "uhm, Good night…Beck." ***turns away then smiles***

Beck: ***runs his fingers through his hair*** "Uhm, good night." ***smiles his beautiful smile* *mutter himself* **"Whoa, I think I'm in love with her."

**MORNING…**

_**Tori got up early in the morning, she's cooking breakfast for them, when Beck storms in the kitchen.**_

**Beck: **"Hmmm, I smell something good in here.!"

**Tori: *frightened* **"Ahhh!" What the!"

**Beck: **"whoa, sorry. Did I scare you?"

**Tori: **"kinda." ***looks at Beck for a moment then snaps out of it and starts cooking again***

**Beck: **"well, good morning. Um, do you need some help?"

**Tori: *thinks:_ shit, why does he have to be the first to wake up?* *_doesn't make eye contact with him* **"yeah sure. you can go set the table." ***gets the plates and spoons and forks and gives it to Beck* **

**Beck: *gets it from her touching her hand then looks in her eyes* **"what did I do to you...last night?"

**Tori: **"you stole a kiss from me...jerk"***sighs* *looks at him**smiles***

**Beck: **"I would like to give it back" ***smiles at her* *looks into her eyes and kisses her***

****_They were kissing hungrily now. Then for about 15 seconds they both reluctantly pulls away. Realizing that someone might see them._** **

**Tori: *puts her head on Becks chest still both of them were holding the plate* *sighs* **"go set the table."

**Beck: **"K." ***smiles***

**_It was silent now. they weren't talking. Then they heard footsteps coming down. It was Robbie, Cat and Andre._**

**Andre: *rubs his eye***"hey guys, mornin'"

**Cat: *yawns***"good morning."

**Robbie: *puts his eye glasses on***"hey."

**B & T: **"morning!"

**Tori: **"c'mon guys let's eat breakfast*

**B,C,R, & A: **"ok."

**_when they were all done eating Tori's friends fixed their things and is ready to go home._**

**Cat: *hugs Tori***"bye Tori. I really had a fun time."

**A & R: *waves at Tori* **"see ya Tor."

**Beck: **"So Tori, what if i asked you if I can take you on a date with me tonight?"

**Tori: *speechless* **"uh.."

**Beck:**"OK. meet me tonight at the beach if you want. okay?" ***kisses her head* **"Bye."

**_Tori thought about for a long time, then she finally decided._**

**_ok guys...LOl...tell me what you think about this chapter guys...for the next chapter, will Tori show up or not? you'll have to find out... ;)_**

**~Izzie10**


End file.
